


The Color of a Promise

by unkissed



Series: The Color of Deception [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Potter Family, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: Teddy's relationship with James has never been easy or straightforward, so why would their wedding be any different?The story of Teddy's extended engagement to James and a wedding that would go down in history, if not in literal flames.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! You thought you got your Happily Ever After with "The Color of Permanence"? I left the series unfinished for a reason! *laughs evilly* Consider this your multi-chapter HAE, because these boys deserve to finish with a bang. Literally.
> 
> I'm still going to leave the Color of Deception as an unfinished series because there are a few gaps in the story that I'd like to fill. Like, their first time deserves more than just a passing mention, yeah?
> 
> All resemblance to a certain story called "The End of Us All" are purely incidental... Fuck, who am I kidding? I totally took ideas from that one.
> 
> Endless gratitude and Digital Touch iPhone kisses to my bestie, ColorfulStabwound.
> 
> For Teddy, who is ridiculous. And for Jamie, who is fucking ridiculous. (See what I did there?)

James casually swipes the foam off Teddy’s cappuccino with an index finger. Teddy could protest, but it would be of no use. He knows better than anybody that James has to be first at everything. First born, first in his class when he finished Hogwarts, first to rise from the reserves to the first-string line-up of Puddlemere United in his first season, first to indulge in Teddy’s cappuccino on this cold, wet day in September.

 

James absently licks the creamy froth from his finger, seeming innocent, but Teddy knows better. Nothing that James does with his fingers in Teddy’s presence is innocent. Teddy simply watches with a small, amused grin as James closes his puckered lips around the digit nonchalantly – as if James doesn’t know the filthy thoughts that he conjures in Teddy’s mind.

 

But, of course, James knows. He has the gall to do it again, and this time, when James dips his finger in Teddy’s cappuccino froth, Teddy _does_ protest before James can lick it again – before James can wrap his pretty lips around the digit, and before Teddy can muse that he’s seen that same hollowed-cheek expression punctuated by his cock.

 

“Erm, shall I get another cappuccino for myself, or…?” Teddy’s tone is reprimanding, though playful.

 

James ceases his plunder of Teddy’s cappuccino foam and raises a brow. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you want this back?” But James isn’t sorry.

 

Teddy murmurs, flashing James a mischievous grin, “Yeah, you give it back, thief.”

 

James’ smile darkens to match Teddy’s. He brings his lithe finger towards Teddy’s lips, tempting him – no, _daring_ him – to lick it off.

 

Maybe a few months ago, before things became much more official between them, Teddy would not have taken the bait. But now that James is Teddy’s betrothed, Teddy is more inclined to be playful in a public setting, even though they’re still not _out_ with their secret relationship.

 

Teddy pauses and raises a brow as if to say _really?_

 

James’ deepening smirk says, _REALLY_.

 

Teddy leans over the table and slowly closes his lips around James’ index finger, taking it more deeply into his mouth than is necessary or judicious. His eyelids flutter shut as he slowly divests his lover’s finger of sweet, frothy cream, moaning with quiet rapture.

 

When Teddy opens his eyes, James is staring at him with smug amusement. “You’re getting bold, Professor Lupin,” he teases Teddy, not genuinely concerned, “You know how gossip travels fast from Hogsmeade.”

 

“Let ‘em talk,” says Teddy, shrugging a shoulder. He takes James’ hand and pays homage to his lionhearted king by kissing the gold band circling James’ ring finger.

 

James has been wearing his engagement ring on his right hand, rather than the traditional left. It’s been months since Teddy had given it to him. But James has yet to tell his parents, or anybody for that matter. It troubles Teddy that, despite James’ acceptance of his marriage proposal, he’s still kept it secret. And Teddy wonders if James only wears the ring to mock him – a reminder of how James has Teddy wrapped around his finger.

 

“We don’t want mum and dad to find out through the Daily Prophet, do we?” James reprimands, though he does not seem all that concerned.

 

“Well, if _you’re_ not going to tell your parents…” Teddy trails off, his tone turning bitter in stark contrast to their playful banter.

 

James snatches his hand back and frowns, clearly affronted. “You think I don’t want to?”

 

Teddy doesn’t answer that. It’s so rare that he gets to spend any time with James and he doesn’t want to squander it by fighting with him. Instead, he poses a question of his own. “Did you tell _anybody_?”

 

“Of course, I did,” James huffs. “Sebastian knows. And it’s not like I really _want_ to keep it a secret. Do you think I’d wear my engagement ring if I wanted to keep it a secret?”

 

Teddy sits back in the booth at Madame Puddifoot’s and crosses his arms over his chest. “So, what are you waiting for?” He can’t help but be petulant.

 

He had offered James his bleeding heart, splayed out on a gold platter. And Teddy still feels like it’s sitting there, vulnerable to the elements, still waiting for James to take it fully. He still fears that James won’t take it – that James will leave it there like a god turning his nose up at a pitiful offering.

 

James can likely tell how worried Teddy is. His expression softens. He reaches across the table, holding his hand out for Teddy to take, reassuring with this small gesture that Teddy isn’t such a dirty little secret. “Baby, don’t be like that,” he says, gazing up at Teddy from beneath long, dark lashes with beseeching, blue eyes.

 

Teddy hesitates before taking James’ hand. He can’t stay mad at James for long – not when he calls Teddy _baby_ , and not when he gives Teddy that look. Teddy sighs and continues to pout even though he takes James’ hand.

 

“Teddy, I have wanted this longer than even _you_ have, yeah?” he whispers a gentle reminder, but the fact of it is quite jarring. Teddy tends to forget that fact. That, long before Teddy even noticed, James was pining for him. “I _want_ to tell them. Fuck, I can hardly wait to tell them, really.” James’ little smile begins to melt Teddy’s heart, and he starts to crack a tiny one of his own. “But your timing really sucks, Ted.”

 

Teddy’s half-smile quickly turns down to a frown. He jerks his hand away again and mutters bitterly, “Sorry if our engagement is cutting into the beginning of the Quidditch season.” Teddy isn’t sorry in the least, but he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. He really has no right to be upset. He never wanted James to put their relationship above his career.

 

“Fuck the season. It’s not about that. You bloody know it has nothing to do with Quidditch,” James argues, and finally explains, “I will be _damned_ if I let my stupid-arse-wipe brother and his little blond friend upstage us with their own wedding.”

 

Teddy snorts out a laugh. It sounds slightly derisive, but he doesn’t mean it to be. It all makes sense now, and he’s pleasantly relieved. For once in his life, James is second place to Albus, and James can’t bloody stand it.

 

Albus and Scorpius had wed on the spur of the moment in a chapel in Las Vegas while Albus was on tour of America with his band. The news had come just weeks after Teddy and James had become engaged, before they’d had a chance to gather everyone for their own announcement. But the nuptials abroad were not recognized under British Wizarding Law, and so plans had soon begun on an official wedding, set to take place this April.

 

“Alright, Jamie. We’ll wait for all the excitement to die down. Then we’ll tell everybody,” Teddy says, knowing that he’s just verbalizing what he believes is James’ plan rather than devising one of his own. “But can we at least tell them we’re seeing each other?”

 

James’ jaw drops with disgust as if it was an affront to even suggest. “Abso-fucking-lutely not! We are going to hit them with everything at once for maximum effect! If dad doesn’t flip his shit, all this waiting would have been for naught!”

 

Teddy muses, smiling lovingly at the pride that James expresses under the guise of being an arsehole. He knows that James just wants to show off, and he’s more than happy to be the one that James is showing off. “Alright then. I’ll be your dirty little secret for a bit longer,” he teases.

 

“You love it, you deviant,” James drawls seductively before swiping his finger through Teddy’s cappuccino foam again.


	2. Chapter 2

James snaps his fingers at the black-tie-bartender in the midst of draining his shot glass. She forces a smile and brings over the bottle of Ogden’s Reserve. Teddy swoops in, holding his hand over the glass James has just slammed down on the bar top before the bartender can pour another of Merlin knows how many shots.

 

“Open bar is a courtesy, not a bloody challenge, James,” Teddy reprimands, only faintly amused.

 

James rolls his eyes. “It’s a wedding, not a funeral, _Ted_.” He firmly tacks on the very formal version of his name, likely as retaliation for Teddy using the same.

 

“Yeah, but I doubt you’re meant to get sloshed before the reception,” Teddy suggests, swiping the glass from the bar top and handing it to the bartender.

 

James frowns. “If not now, then when? It’s called _cocktail hour_ for a reason, yeah?” By the lilting annunciation of James’ words, Teddy can tell that he really is well on his way towards getting sloshed prior to dinner.

 

James snaps his fingers again, earning him a much less than earnest smile from the bartender. “Oi! Pour a double for the sexy bloke in the grey Ascot.” When the bartender puts a shot glass down in front of Teddy, James protests. “I meant _me_.”

 

Teddy huffs, quite finished with James’ antics. He takes James firmly by the arm, disregarding the delicate nature of his expensive rented suit, and leads him away from the bar. As Teddy walks him towards the opposite end of the large gala tent, he whispers pleadingly into James’ ear. “James, you _promised_.”

 

“I promised you lots of things,” James says with a melodic voice, practically cooing, as he nuzzles the tip of his nose against Teddy’s. “But I never promised you that I wouldn’t get lit.”

 

James, tipsy as he is, is also absolutely right, and Teddy sighs deeply, knowing he doesn’t have a case at this point, especially when James is already at the point of no return. “But you _did_ promise that you would let your brother have his special day without incident.”

 

James puts his hands up innocently and mocks, “I’ve been nothing but a good boy, Professor. I stood next to my little brother and bore lawful witness to him chaining his life to Malfoy’s, even though I knew that such a union was vomit-inducing.”

 

 

James had been quite poised and stoic while he, Teddy, and Lily had served as official witnesses to the binding ceremony. James held the rings in his palm and didn’t even pretend to fumble them as Lily and Teddy placed the enchantments. James refrained from snarking behind his hand into Teddy’s ear as Albus and Scorpius spoke their vows with much effort through tears. James even smiled a genuinely happy smile when the Minister for Magic herself pronounced that Albus and Scorpius were bound by magic in lawful matrimony.

 

 

Teddy narrows his eyes at James, unconvinced that James’ good behavior will continue. “You were good throughout the ceremony, I’ll give you that. But the night’s still young, and you haven’t done the Best Man’s toast yet.”

 

“Don’t you trust me, Lupin?” James asks, and Teddy knows he isn’t meant to answer. “I’ve got it all written down on parchment in my jacket pocket. Had it looked over by the editor-in-chief of Quidditch Monthly, i.e., Mum.” James pats his pocket and then furrows his brow when he finds it empty. “Shit. Left it at the bar.” He flashes a too-innocent grin and wiggles his fingers in a coy parting gesture. “Later, babe.” Before Teddy can protest, James disapparates.

 

Teddy would do the same to follow James, but he knows that he’s not supposed to do magic tonight. Albus’ muggle bandmates and their muggle dates are in attendance tonight, and both magical families have been informed of the strict ban. But even with the Minister in attendance, James was not one to follow the rules, not that he ever listened to Aunt Hermione all that much anyway.

 

Teddy huffs, frustrated, and makes his way on foot towards the bar.

 

“Professor Lupin!” a gaggle of former students descends upon Teddy, raising champagne glasses, swallowing him up in their revelry. They’re not family, so Teddy suspects that they’re friends of the grooms. He’s too distracted by the distant sight of James doing shots with his cousins Louis and Roxy to properly remember his students’ names, even though it had only been a year since their departure from Hogwarts. He’s stuck chatting with them long enough to witness James pound back two shots. As the third is poured, he abruptly excuses himself.

 

He doesn’t care if he’s acting more like a wet blanket big brother than a lover because James isn’t the only Potter he’s looking out for tonight. Teddy is just as much Albus’ brother as James is, and perhaps more so in terms of feelings of familial obligation. And Teddy doesn’t trust James to play nice when drunk. Albus doesn’t deserve to have his special day marred by an unruly, intoxicated brother.

 

Teddy puts a firm hand on James’ shoulder and hisses into his ear, “James, I really think you ought to slow down.”

 

“Yeah? That’s not what you said last night,” James jibes. His cousins are so used to James’ humor that they don’t realize the connotations of that snide remark. They giggle along with him.

 

“Come on, Ted,” Roxy encourages him, plying him with a glass of amber liquid, “I know we’re technically on Hogwarts grounds, but you’re not a professor tonight. You’re family. And it’s a celebration! It’s okay to let loose and have a drink!”

 

“Right,” Teddy says stiffly, “But some of us don’t know when to stop letting loose until they’ve already come undone.”

 

James scoffs, drink in hand. “Don’t look at _me_ Teddy. I’ve only had…” he glances up, as if to count in his head, “…three. Or four. Or five.”

 

Teddy has had enough of James making him out to be a buzz kill and mutters angrily, his patience worn down to the quick. “James, you’re meant to give a nice speech about your brother and his new husband in…” he checks his pocket watch quickly, “…ten minutes. And I know you. If you get drunk enough, you’ll ad lib and you might say something you’ll regret. Because you think you dislike your brother _now,_ but maybe some day you’ll realize that you actually love and respect him. And you don’t want him to remember this as the night his big brother was a complete embarrassment.”

 

James turns from the bar to face Teddy, square on. Teddy may be a hair taller than James, but James, with his athletic form, makes a more imposing figure when he postures for a fight. And that is exactly what James look like he’s rearing for.

 

Even Louis thinks so, and takes James’ arm tentatively. “Hey. Chill Jamie. Teddy’s just looking out for you,” he says.

 

James acts like he’s heard nothing else but Teddy’s last two words. “Do I _embarrass_ you, Teddy?”

 

“That’s not what I said.” Teddy scowls because he can’t help it. James is doing exactly what Teddy was hoping to prevent – drawing negative attention.

 

“No, fuck you, Teddy. With Louis and Rox as my witnesses. You fucking said it. You called me a complete embarrassment.”

 

Now Roxy has to hold James back, flanking his other side. “Jay, cool your tits. He didn’t mean it like that.”

 

And the relatives mingling nearby with champagne flutes and canapés are starting to become alarmed as James becomes more agitated. “There’s nothing there to interpret. You said it. I’m a complete embarrassment.”

 

“Jamie, stop it right now,” Teddy reprimands. He knows his authoritative tone is doing nothing to quiet James, but he can’t help being the big brother, the professor, the adult. “People are starting to stare.”

 

“Oh, am I embarrassing you, Teddy?” James gestures wildly, his animated voice now loud enough to draw attention over the sound of the music. “Am I too loud for you, Teddy? Am I too drunk for you, Teddy? Afraid I might say the wrong thing, Teddy?”

 

Teddy practically growls through gritted teeth, his turquoise curls now tinted with an angry crimson color. “Cut the shit, James. You fucking _PROMISED_!”

 

“Think I’m embarrassing now? Shit, Teddy. You ain’t seen nothing yet!” James easily pulls out of the reigns of his cousins’ grasp and storms towards the jazz quartet playing background cocktail hour music.

 

And Teddy’s lavender eyes go wide with alarm as James yanks the otherwise unused microphone off the stand and taps on it. “Is this thing on?” Feedback rings through the speakers and the startled musicians, stop playing. “Hey, I’m Jamie, in case you’ve been living in a cave and don’t know. I’d like to welcome you all to the Potter-Malfoy Wedding. Shit, never thought I’d ever say _those_ words together. Hell, _you_ probably never thought you’d ever hear them. Anyway, before the festivities get fully underway, i.e., before everybody gets too sloshed to comprehend anything, I wanted to make an announcement…”

 

Teddy buries his face in his hands. His cheeks are blushing nearly as dark as his crimson hair. “Oh, fuck me…,” he laments woefully to himself.

 

James continues. “So if you would please, turn your attention to the gentleman over there by the bar…”

 

“James, no,” Teddy whines, his shoulders already sagging in defeat as his lavender eyes plead from across the room. All heads begin to turn in his direction.

 

James points out Teddy with an outstretched arm. “Yeah, that bloke in the smart, grey tuxedo, with the blue hair, erm, no, it’s red now, but anyway. That dude. You probably know him as Teddy R. Lupin. Professor Lupin to some of you. And I would just like to point out, that I have been _fucking_ that guy for almost five years.”

 

Teddy is so mortified, that his hair has turned white. He shakes his head with disbelief – he can’t believe that this is really happening this way. He honestly can’t believe that this is his life. And the craziest thing is, Teddy isn’t even mad at James as much as he should be. Teddy should have known better than to push James to this point, and he blames himself more than anything for provoking his beloved’s famed wrath.

 

There are audible gasps peppering the nervous laughter. Nobody is quite sure if James is exhibiting very poorly timed bad humor, or if he is just being his tactless self, exacerbated by alcohol. Teddy is too horrified to focus his eyes on any particular person in the crowd, other than James, for fear of their disapproving stares. He just gapes at James in horror.

 

“Yes, you heard me right. I have been fucking Teddy Lupin, my god brother, for five years. And if you’re clever and have done the maths, I will confirm that, yes, you are correct, that means I was fucking _Professor_ Teddy Lupin when I was Head Boy at school. On these very grounds, in fact. Probably even did it somewhere over there where Auntie Luna is sitting.” He gives a little wave and Luna Scamander returns a confused expression – not that it’s any different from the norm.

 

Ginny storms over to her son, hitting an all time record high note as she shrieks, “James! Sirius! Potter!” annunciating all three of his names like a vengeful curse.

 

James puts out his hand as a vain attempt to calm her. “Hold on, Mum, let me finish. There is a point to this, I swear. Just wait for it.”

 

Ginny is still shouting, and Harry has come over to comfort his hysterical wife. “Of all the days, James. Of all the bloody days!” She’s nearly in tears.

 

Harry hazards a glance in Teddy’s direction, and Teddy swallows hard. He thinks he sees betrayal in those green eyes, hurt and disappointment.

 

James continues. At this point, the room is dead silent. Everyone is on edge. “I should point out that I was eighteen, so no worries, Auntie ‘Mione. No arresting my boyfriend tonight. And there’s the other point I wanted to make. Teddy and I haven’t just been fucking.”

 

James’ tone becomes somber. Gone is the belligerent sarcasm. Gone is the vindictive arrogance. He’s speaking quietly into the microphone, staring at Teddy from across the room. James’ eyes are vibrant and blue and truer than Teddy has ever seen.

 

“We’ve been in love for a very long time. Longer than those five years. And if we’re both honest with each other and with ourselves, we could probably say that we’ve been in love with one another for our whole lives.”

 

Everyone else begins to disappear from Teddy’s peripheral vision, fading into a blur of color surrounding them. And despite everything, James’ words make Teddy’s heart swell.

 

“I love you, Teddy.” James pauses for what seems like an eternity, caught in a ripple of time and space that contains only them two. “And I am so proud of you. I’m proud of us. I am going to marry the ever-living _fuck_ out of you as soon as we can.” Ever the showman, James turns his attention back to the wedding guests, who still can’t decide if this is a sick joke or not. “And you’re all invited! Woo hoo! Yay!” He holds up his hand, displaying his gold ring, which catches the lights hanging from the roof of the cavernous tent. “Look Mum! Look Dad! Me and Teddy are engaged! Let’s party! Congrats, Albie and Sparklepus!”

 

James drops the microphone abruptly and bounds over to Teddy. For a moment, Teddy wonders if he shouldn’t accept James into his embrace, and he pauses long enough to put a worried expression on James’ face. But then Teddy relents and swallows him up in his arms.

 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Teddy muses, burying his face into James’ neck, heaving a resigned sigh. “But I love you.” Then James presses their lips together, and Teddy doesn’t protest. He kisses James hard, for all of the world to see. And it feels so liberating that Teddy could levitate.

 

Seconds later, Albus and Scorpius come bouncing into the tent, looking disheveled in their white tuxedoes, like they’d just returned from consummating their marriage somewhere outside. Their arrival draws a cheer from the party guests, the Potters and Weasleys cheering loud enough to make up for the conspicuous lack of reaction from the Malfoys and the Greengrasses.

 

The newlyweds throw their arms up and shout along with their family and friends as they make their way over to the bar.

 

“Woo! We miss anything fun?” Albus asks, so elated that it’s contagious.

 

“Absolutely nothing. This party sucks,” James declares, shoving a shot glass into his brother’s hand.

 

Albus takes the glass cheerily and raises it. “Well, alright then! Let’s get this party started, yeah? Bartender, a round for my brothers and cousins and lovely husband, please and thank you!”

 

This time, when the bartender pours a shot for Teddy, he tells her to make it a double and he takes it eagerly. They all clink their glasses and drink to the newlyweds. The firewhiskey burns his throat pleasantly, and he feels like he can let go of his shame, his embarrassment, his apprehension, because none of that had any real significance – Teddy has never been anything but gushingly proud of James, to a fault.

 

Teddy hooks an arm around James’ shoulders and whispers into his ear one last reprimand for the night. “By the way, our new brother-in-law is named Scorpius. Not Sparklepus.” He knows that James is fully aware of Albus’ husband’s name.

 

James snorts flippantly, “Same difference.”


	3. Chapter 3

The evening passes Teddy by in a whirlwind of dancing and drinking and merriment that reach rock star levels of intensity befitting the wedding of two nineteen-year-olds. Nobody has harped on James’ announcement, as vulgar as it had started out. Maybe it’s because everyone is there to celebrate and couldn’t be arsed to fret over drama. Or maybe it’s because everyone has accepted Teddy as James’ lover and fiancé, the same way they’ve accepted him into the family unquestioningly. Maybe it’s a bit of both.

 

Near the end, it’s just the immediate family left behind. Teddy lingers hesitantly, still unsure if he belongs here after what had been said earlier. Exhausted to the bone, and still a bit buzzed even though he’d stopped drinking a couple of hours ago, Teddy rests his turquoise-topped head on James’ shoulder as they sit at one of the few tables that hadn’t been packed away. Their jackets and waistcoats have long been discarded onto the backs of chairs, their shirtsleeves are rolled up to the elbows, and their untied ascots hang around unbuttoned collars.

 

Teddy’s hand rests on James’ lap, their fingers laced together, and he notices that the engagement ring isn’t where it had been at the start of the night. “You moved the ring,” Teddy points out fondly, yet with sleepiness rasping his voice.

 

“It’s not a secret anymore,” James replies, as casually as if he hadn’t made a scene out of the grand announcement. “Feels good, doesn’t it? To be out in the open with everything?”

 

“Still feels a bit odd, to be honest,” Teddy admits, “Like it’s a dream. And I can’t help but worry that I’m going to wake up and things are going to be like they were. All the hiding. All the guilt.”

 

James takes in a breath, likely to probe Teddy deeper about the whole guilt thing, but Harry interrupts with a polite clearing of his throat. Teddy instinctively flinches away from James and goes rigid in his chair. Harry takes a seat next to James, perching at the edge, looking like he’s about to inflict some fatherly aphorisms upon them that start with _You know, when I was your age_.

 

“What a night…” Harry exhales wearily.

 

But it’s James’ turn to interrupt, not so politely. “Dad, I know we need to talk, but I think --”

 

Harry puts up a hand and interjects pointedly. “Yeah, you’re right. We need to talk. And no, I don’t think it should wait until tomorrow.” It’s like Harry has read his son’s mind. “There are things that need to be said now, and not when I’ve got a hangover to contend with.”

 

James sighs deeply, petulant like the entitled first born son he will never stop being. “Fine. Let’s do this.”

 

Harry gives his son a curt nod. “Jamie. If you would, please.” He extends a hand, gently suggesting that James leave.

 

Startled, James glances between his dad and Teddy, then quickly resigns to leave his fiancé to the proverbial wolves. “Oh shit. I’m out. Later babes.” He quickly flees to the other side of the nearly empty tent.

 

Harry takes James’ newly unoccupied seat and Teddy freezes. This is the moment he had been dreading ever since he first entertained thoughts of Teddy as something more than his god brother – the moment when Harry expresses his disapproval. Harry takes a cleansing breath and adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose before he speaks. “I must say, Teddy… I’m really disappointed.”

 

And Teddy’s heart begins to constrict. His stomach drops. He feels that scolded-child heaviness in his gut multiplied by a hundred.

 

Harry shakes his head slowly as he continues. “The fact that you’ve kept this from me for years is the most upsetting part of all.”

 

Teddy bites his lip and hangs his head shamefully. “Harry, I’m so sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize. Not yet. Hear me out first. Because I’m more upset and disappointed with _myself_ than anything,” Harry admits.

 

Teddy is startled enough to look up. Harry’s green eyes are pained in a way that Teddy had hoped he’d never have to witness, and it hurts to know that he put that wounded expression on his godfather’s face.

 

“I’ve failed you, Teddy. All I ever wanted was for you to feel like you were part of the family. And I tried so hard that I didn’t realize that I was trying _too_ hard to make you feel like a Potter. I imparted the notion that you were just as much a brother to James as his own brother by blood. And in doing so, I made it near impossible for you to join our family the most natural way you could have.”

 

“I understand why you hid this from me. You felt it was wrong. You felt like you shouldn’t love James the way you do, and so you felt the need to keep it a secret. But it _isn’t_ wrong,” Harry insists, and Teddy begins to feel much lighter.

 

Then Harry mumbles, “I mean, it isn’t wrong, discounting the professional misconduct aspect, which we’ll get into sometime, but not right now.” Harry waves a dismissive hand, but Teddy feels his face flushing shamefully anyway.

 

Harry continues, “What I’m trying to say is that you share no blood with him – not even a little distant relation to make it the slightest bit taboo. And maybe if I didn’t try so hard to be your father, maybe if I didn’t force James on you as a brother, your whole relationship would have happened a little bit more naturally – a little less clandestinely. So, yeah, I’m a bit hurt that you went behind my back to be with James. But in the end, I’m happy. Because you’re finally a part of my family. And it’s all I ever wanted.”

 

Teddy is completely taken aback. He’s in tears and at a loss for words. So he foregoes speech and just hugs his godfather - his soon-to-be father-in-law.

 

As Harry hugs him back, he admits, “It’s all _James_ ever wanted, too. His love for you was never opaque. He never had to tell me because I could see it.” Harry pulls away from the hug and chuckles softly. “Jamie thinks he can hide his emotions behind his arrogance, but not from me. I know my son, and that kid has been in love with you for a _long_ time.”

 

Teddy worries his lip in thought for a moment and narrows his eyes in scrutiny of his godfather. “You knew, didn’t you? You knew this whole time, I bet.”

 

Harry snorts, giving up any pretense of denial with a humble little shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah. I’m pretty decent at deducing things. It’s sort of my job.”

 

They share an easy laugh as Teddy wipes away a stray tear. “Ginny too?”

 

“Are you kidding me? She figured it out even before I did. She lived with six boys. Nobody knows sneaky boy behavior better than Gin.”

 

As if on cue, Ginny joins them, perching herself on her husband’s lap. “Way to be a scene stealer, Teddy,” she jokes. Teddy muses to himself that James gets so much of his sarcasm from his mother.

 

“I can’t believe you two knew,” Teddy chuckles in amazement, “How? We were so careful.”

 

“Not careful enough,” Ginny replies with an astutely raised brow, “You forget that I do Jamie’s laundry.”

 

Teddy puts a hand over his mouth to cover a small gasp, mortified even before Ginny elaborates.

 

Not one to ever hold back, she shamelessly elaborates anyway. “Yeah. I tend to find conspicuous stains on his bedcovers and blue hair in the lint trap of the dryer around the holidays.”

 

“Bloody hell,” Teddy groans, covering his deeply blushing face with his hands, much to Ginny’s obvious amusement.

 

“And I empty out the rubbish bin in his room,” Harry points out, “I’m relieved that you two are carrying on your business safely.”

 

Teddy cringes at the thought of Ginny and Harry finding the remnants of his secret sexual rendezvous with James in his childhood bedroom.

Likely recognizing that his parents are putting undue stress upon Teddy for their own entertainment, James comes to his rescue. “So what’s the verdict? Are we excommunicated from the family or what?” James’ tone is flippant and playful, like he always knew his parents would accept them, and that he wouldn’t care even if they hadn’t.

 

“You have our blessing, Jamie,” Ginny says, smiling for the briefest moment before she glares at her son, “But don’t you dare think for one second that I’m forgiving you for that little public service announcement.”

 

James grins sweetly, feigning innocence. “At least you’ll never forget the day we announced our engagement.” Ginny flicks her son’s ear hard and he whines, still maintaining he was faultless, “What? I made it a truly unforgettable party, didn’t I?”

 

“I have one request, James,” Harry puts his hands together, beseeching despite his stern voice. “Since your brother just had this huge party, and I know you won’t ever let him outdo you by even a hair, please, for the love of our aching vault at Gringott’s, wait a year or so to have the wedding?”

 

“That’s bollocks,” James protests, “I’ve waited my whole life to marry this prat. I’ll use my own gold to make it happen sooner and bigger and better.”

 

And then Teddy realizes with horror that Albus and Scorpius have just set the bar terribly high. He’s not worried that they’ll be unable to go above that bar. He’s afraid of exactly what going above and beyond will mean for them, because nothing about James Sirius Potter was small scale – James was a big fucking deal with a big name, a big career, a big cock, and a resultant big head. Teddy can’t expect their wedding to be modest, despite his wishes.


End file.
